


You're A Gentle Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, In Public, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Season two] She'd almost lost the man she loved and now...now she just wanted to hold onto him for dear life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Gentle Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the urge for some cute Stelena smut, since there doesn't seem to be enough of that out there as far as I'm concerned. Written in May 2011.

She had no idea what was wrong with her today. She *knew* she should have been paying attention to Ric's lecture on post World War America, but instead her brain kept drifting to other thoughts and her eyes' focus went to Stefan two rows over. He didn't seem to be paying much attention either, but then again, he had _lived_ it, so what was the point? He suddenly turned his head to look at Elena and she thought she was going to jump out of her skin, but the smile he gave her was soft and made her want to jump something else.

Elena groaned when she turned away and looked down at her notebook full of scribbles. Stefan had been out of the tomb for three days already, but it felt like she still needed to make sure it was real, even after waking up in bed with him every morning, telling Jenna that she had just been staying over there to study for some huge tests coming up. She liked Stefan enough that it worked.  A sigh left her lips and she stood, excusing herself from the class with a few quick words to Alaric, and headed towards the woman's restroom.

When she was safely locked away in a stall, no one else currently around, she leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths, closing her brown eyes and hoping to rid herself of her current...distractions. Sure, Ric knew what she was going through at the moment with all the crazy doppelganger business, but at the same time, he couldn’t excuse her not getting her work done. She had to graduate this year, after all.

Think...history.

Think war.

Think curse.

Think tomb.

Think Stefan.

Think...no, don't think Stefan. Don’t think--

"Elena."

She startled, hearing her boyfriend's voice coming from the entrance of the bathroom a few feet in front of her, past three other stalls. Was she daydreaming? Guessing by the footsteps...no. She pulled herself up to stand straight, then opened up the door, eyes shooting straight up to the vampire's gentle face. "Hey..."

"Hey, yourself. Ric sent me to check on you. He wanted to make sure you hadn't...ran off or had an emergency." He smiled at her, leaning in and taking a painfully gentle kiss, feeling her lips curl into a smile against his own. "You okay?"

"No..." Before his brow could furrow into worry, she pulled the man into the stall and locked the door behind them. It was their own little world now, no school or vampire brothers or curses, just them. Elena paused and suddenly pushed herself up into another kiss, hungry and eager and so passionate, she thought she might cry while his tongue slid out against her lips. She'd almost lost the man she loved and now...now she just wanted to hold onto him for dear life. "Stefan, I..." She looked at him when she pulled back, saw the confusion on his face. "It's just...you were in the tomb and I--"

He quieted her with a finger to her soft lips. "I know, Elena. I know. You have no idea how much I just wanted to lay in bed with you all day." The vampire wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her in as close as he could while leaning back against the stall door. He kissed her with all of himself, tongue taking her familiar mouth, hands working over her back and causing a shiver to rise.

"Stefan," she said with a soft whine, hips grinding forward against him, her expression appearing to be one of innocence. But she craved him, every part of him. Elena's hands slid down his chest, up under the dark blue fabric of his shirt to feel at the taut muscles of his stomach, his skin only slightly chilled. "You're kinda cold." She didn't hold back her smile and took another kiss.

"Am I," the man questioned, running his fingers through her hair as he felt her teeth tease at his lower lip. He'd never seen Elena act quite like this before, terribly desperate for him and clinging so tight, breathing in his unrequired air. He couldn't deny that he wanted her, as much as they shouldn't be doing anything intimate during the time when they should be in class.

To hell with the rules though. At least right now. They deserved this and so much more.

Elena let out an excited noise as Stefan's hands roughly pulled up her t-shirt, revealing the sweet purple lace of her bra. He didn’t take time to admire the intricacy, he pulled the material down to show the pale, perfect skin of her breasts surrounding the light pink of her nipples. The man’s eyes flicked up, meeting hers for just a few spare seconds before he was kissing her chest. It made her shudder against him and push up in a silent plea for more.

He gave in.

Feeling his teeth tease one of her nipples, Elena’s eyes rose to the ceiling, a dull cream color after so many years. She didn’t notice. She was lost in the way her boyfriend’s mouth felt--yes, her boyfriend, her love. _Hers_ , not Katherine’s. Stefan belonged to her and that was so obvious by the way he worshipped her body, tongue laving the sensitive little nubs of flesh, lips kissing up her sternum to her collarbone, teeth nipping at the skin of her neck, making a whining sound build in her throat. “Stefan...” There was a time when she was unsure of how he would act intimately, if he was dominant or shy and submissive, or if he was in between, but he wasn’t like any of those. He was something completely different, warm and giving and perfect to her.

“Yes, love,” he mumbled, pulling his head back to admire the flush of her body, her chest rising and falling with harsh, quick breaths. He could watch her like that for ages...if they were in his bedroom with their privacy.

“We have to hurry...,” she whimpered.

The vampire nodded--she was right, they did have a class to get back to after all and unless some vampire was making dinner of Mystic Falls, they didn’t really have an excuse to be gone long. He worked on opening his jeans and pulling himself out while Elena got her own pants taken care of, toeing off her shoes in the process so she was only in her underwear. Suddenly, Stefan lifted her up and pressed her back against the stall door, making his girlfriend emit an excited sound.

“Stefan,” she said, biting down on her bottom lip to hold back a smile as one of her hands moved down between them to pull her panties out of the way so he could slide inside her core with one smooth thrust. Elena cooed in absolute delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight when the vampire began to move, thrusting up into her at a steady, eager pace. She couldn’t get enough of the way he felt inside of her--he was flawless.

Elena held on tight to him, fisting a hand in the auburn strands of his short hair as she bobbed against him, muscles clenching and fluttering. She let him do most of the work though--he was the strong one after all, the one that was really in control in that moment. She didn't mind, he was aware of what she wanted and what she absolutely needed. Her boyfriend knew how to move his body, with deep, hard thrusts that had her crying out for more. It was almost impossible to be silent. Thank god it was the middle of a class and most students were sitting behind their desks. Yes, they should have been doing that too, but she just couldn't care about that or anything else when her lover was buried deep inside of her.

The vampire buried his face against the apex of her neck and breathed deeply of her scent, the sound of her heart beating steadily in his ears like the most intoxicating music, mixed with her moans and whimpers and cries. He loved her, every part of her, from the way she shifted against him, to how she pressed her lips to his forehead and whispered sweetly that she had missed him so much.

Stefan pulled his head back just so he could press kisses to the corners of her lips and then nip at the soft flesh he knew so well. She bit him back, her tongue dragging its way across his bottom lip, urging him to take her mouth completely, to kiss her with all the passion he possessed. It wasn't hard. He lifted her a fraction higher, hips moving more animalistically against Elena's, his lips parting for a hungry kiss that she returned with the same amount of fervor.

Her hand slipped back down between their writhing bodies and her fingers rubbed against her clit in a quick rhythm, trying to match Stefan's own. It almost worked, she wasn't as fast, or as precise, but it was enough to help bring her to a shuddering orgasm. Her moan was breathless against his mouth as she released, her brown eyes screwed shut with absolute pleasure. "Stef..." Elena's chest heaved as she came down, trying to catch her breath as he was still pounding it out of her. "Stefan...yes..." Her eyes opened slowly and met the green of his own.

Suddenly his face was twisting in ecstasy, showing his fangs to her and the pulsating veins under his eyes when he was releasing deep inside her hot body, her muscles clenching around him like she could pull him in further and further. She couldn't of course, but the action caused a shudder to move through his body as he felt the last of his seed spill into her. It took a few moments until the aftershocks left him, and then he lifted his head, kissing at Elena's lips that were curled into a knowing smile. "Mm, You know...if we go back to class like this, everyone will probably know what we did...," Stefan mumbled as his vampiric features slowly faded.

The girl laughed and arched against her boyfriend's solid body until he pulled out and let her back down onto her feet, shaky now. She clung to him and let his gentle hands help to put her back together. "You mean, we'll be just like the other kids who sneak out to do less than educational things in the bathrooms?" She gasped and the vampire smirked in return and pecked her on the lips.

"That's normal, right? Because I think we've been trying to get that whole normal thing down lately..."

Elena smiled at his words, reaching out to help put Stefan away after she had stepped into her jeans and the fabric had been pulled up to her waist by his strong, steady hands. “Terribly normal. I hear it’s something that happens a lot on those teenage drama shows.” She patted her lover’s cheek, seeing the line his lips made when pushed together at her statement. He looked almost offended, but then he mumbled about how he could see why, it was rather exciting and she couldn’t help but agree with a satisfied nod and smirk. They may have had to deal with a curse, an angry ex-girlfriend, a moody vampire brother...and high school, but right then, it was just the two of them in the world, and with that, Elena could completely understand what people meant when they said to enjoy the little things in life. Or, for Stefan, in death.

Not even the sudden bell signaling the end of class could wipe the smile off her face.


End file.
